1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, particularly to a computer enclosure having different disk drive brackets therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a conventional computer is assembled, at least one disk drive bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure. Data storage devices such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, and a compact disc drive are then attached to the drive bracket.
However, each computer enclosure has a special fixing means for the disk drive bracket. Thus, it is difficult to use a computer enclosure mounting different disk drive brackets therein.
Therefore, a computer enclosure is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.